


Beyond Repair

by annieeeckls



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Perachel, Sad, Unrequited Love, apollo is angry, but he's just protecting his oracle, percy made a mistake, rachel loves him still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annieeeckls/pseuds/annieeeckls
Summary: Because of what happened to both of them, the hurt and loss, they are now beyond repair.





	Beyond Repair

**Author's Note:**

> So this one shot's made because I was bored. :/ Its not entirely Perachel so yeah. I hope you guys like this. No bashing please, because of what I did to Percy. I love him! HAHAHAHA.

In the vast space of white marble where big thrones are placed, a certain redhead's kneeling down in shame. Her sniffles echoed through the silence. The once festive gods were now quiet. Tension's building like the new buildings being built in Olympus. Creations of Annabeth, who's long gone and now's in Elysium.

"Stand Oracle. Please." Apollo, the god of sun said to his Oracle, Rachel. The said woman wobbled standing, her eyes puffed from crying. Her body's still aching from her near death experience few nights before. Rachel's body shook as another sob came out of her. She fell onto the hard marble and cried uncontrollably. The goddesses took pity on her. "Dear, it wasn't your fault." Said Aphrodite.

Rachel shook her head. She spoke between her sobs. "It... Is... If I hadn't..." That's it, Apollo couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and marched towards the redhead. He hugged her. "I will punish that insolent man." He said with venom in his voice. The god of the seas finally spoke up for the sake of the accused: Perseus Jackson.

"I know my son did wrong and might have costed your life. I believe he had done this... This thing to you because of his grief. The love of his life and their child died. He was depressed. I'm sure he didn't mean to do it." His words only made Apollo angrier. "Didn't mean it?! He raped the Oracle knowing that she has to be pure forever! She begged for him to stop but he didn't heed her pleas!"

Then and there, the gods broke into another quarrel. They were once again noisy beyond repair. It should have been amusing sight for Rachel, but now, her heart's too cold. Well not so much. When she heard Apollo say, "Death punishment for Percy!" Rachel silenced the gods with her shriek of "No!"

All eyes turned to her. "No. No. No. Please don't punish him." Poseidon's eyes softened towards her. "Please don't."

"Why?" Apollo asked. His forehead scrunched. He looked like he aged thousand years. "I believe Lord Poseidon's right. So please, don't punish him." Even he did the worst thing Rachel could think of to her, she still loved him. Loved his sparkling sea green eyes. His warm smile. Which were all taken away from him when Annabeth died. She loved him, even as bestfriends, she loved him. She loved him but he doesn't.


End file.
